Franchises
Franchises are the brands that are represented in LEGO Dimensions. Each franchise has its own Adventure World, and all in Year 2 have a Battle Arena for each set. In-game content for Year 2 was introduced through digitally downloaded updates. There is a total of 30 franchises altogether, 31 if counting LEGO Dimensions, although it is not a traditional franchise. Franchises Year 1 * DC Comics * The LEGO Movie * The Lord of the Rings * Back to the Future * Portal 2 * The Simpsons * Jurassic World * Scooby-Doo! * Legends of Chima * The Wizard of Oz * Doctor Who * Ninjago * Ghostbusters * Midway Arcade Year 2 * Ghostbusters (2016) * Adventure Time * Mission: Impossible * Harry Potter * The A-Team * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Sonic the Hedgehog * Gremlins * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * The LEGO Batman Movie * Knight Rider * The Goonies * LEGO City: Undercover * The Powerpuff Girls * Teen Titans Go! * Beetlejuice Other * LEGO Dimensions Easter Egg Franchises and Allusions * 2001: A Space Odyssey - H.A.L. 9000, who inspired the character GLaDOS, is used as a Locate summon in the level Aperture Science Enrichment Center. * Adele - In the DC Comics World, there is a quest titled Rolling in the Deep, which is a reference to Adele's song of the same name. * Around the World in 80 Days - In the LEGO City: Undercover World, Albert Spindlerouter says "It feels like we've been around the world in 80 days!", a reference to the Jackie Chan film and the Jules Verne novel of the same name. * Batman - In the level Attack of the Uber Villains, when the batwing falls down after the King Kong boss fight, Batman and Robin appear from the 1966 series climbing up a wall. * Baywatch - In the fifth Meet That Hero! trailer, Michael Knight is seen running in slow motion on a beach, a reference to Baywatch, another show David Hasselhoff starred in. Michael Knight also mentions he was a lifeguard to Marty McFly. In addition to that, one of K.I.T.T.'s alternate skins is Mitch Buchannon's lifeguard car from the show. * Bridesmaids - In the Ghostbusters (2016) level, Breaking the Barrier, the movie theatre says Groomsmen, a reference to Bridesmaids, another movie directed by Paul Feig. * Casper the Friendly Ghost - After completing the Breaking the Barrier level, a citizen will note that ghosts are not "cute and friendly" and that the cartoons lied. * Collectable Minifigures - The minifigures made a cameo appearance in the Scooby-Doo! World and in the level Mystery Mansion Mash-Up as paintings in the Haunted House. The Kimono Girl, Baseball Fielder, Race Car Driver, Football Player, and a Weightlifter (Which is seen on the billboard next to Rex Fury) made their cameo appearances in the Ghostbusters (2016) World. There is also a Referee minifigure that appears in one of the billboards. * Evita - In the Beetlejuice World, the quest Miss Argentina gives is called Don't Cry for Miss Argentina, which is a pun on the song Don't Cry for Me, Argentina from the Evita musical and film. * Facebook - While helping Doctor Eggman gathering chili dogs in his quest Eggman's Master Plan in the Sonic the Hedgehog World, he rants about Orbot unfriending him on Eggbook. * Finding Nemo - In The Lord of the Rings World, there are clownfish and blue tangs that strongly resemble Marlin, Nemo and Dory from Finding Nemo appearing in the water. You can also find them in the back of the school of fish in Atlantis in the DC Comics World and underwater in The Simpsons World. * Frozen - In the Adventure Time World, Magic Man will often say "wanna build a snowhouse?" upon walking near him. The film is referenced again in the description for the Arctic Animal Habitats Battle Arena description, which states that is there is "no time to build a snowman". * Futurama - In the level Meltdown at Sector 7-G, Mr. Burns changes a sign that reads 323 days without otherworldly invasions, referring to LEGO Dimensions released 323 days after the Simpsons/Futurama crossover episode "Simpsorama" was released. * Ghost - In the Ghostbusters (2016) level The Mercado Building, when you use a vehicle with the Tow Bar Ability, it will open up an elevator to show two ghosts making a vase out of clay who then fly away out of fright, referencing and parodying the pottery wheel scene in the 1990 romantic fantasy thriller film Ghost. * Half-Life - Black Mesa, a company from Half-Life, made a cameo appearance in the Aperture Science level. * Hellboy - In the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack, you are required to use the LEGO Constructs Ability in order to get a Minikit. When using it, you create an iron fist similar to Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom. Ron Perlman, who voices Gnarlak and The Lich, played the title character in the film series. * Huey Lewis and the News - The Quest Sculpting for a Living at the Beetlejuice World is a reference on the Huey Lewis and the News' hit song Workin' for a Livin'. * Internet Memes - There are many references to internet memes about Sonic in the Sonic the Hedgehog World such as Sonic and E.T. saying "Gotta Go Fast", A quest with Knuckles named LEGO Dimensions & Knuckles, and Big the Cat mentioning Sanic in the Big's Big Fishing Adventure 4 quest. There is also a reference to the meme named Doge in the Aperture Science level when Space Core says, "Such space, very orbit, such black hole. Wow... space". * James Bond - The wise old man tells Gamer Kid in Retro Wreckage that Spy Hunter was meant to be based off a popular spy film franchise, which is said to be James Bond, but the license couldn't be acquired. Spyhunter would introduce himself in the same way James Bond introduces himself in the film at the beginning of the quest Spy Speed Chase. Also, B.A. Baracus has a Golden Gun, a reference to the James Bond book and film The Man With The Golden Gun because the villain Francisco Scaramanga always had one. * King Kong - During the Mission: Impossible quest Benji's Maskatorium, a Gorilla appears on a high building referencing the Empire State Building climbing scene in King Kong. * Luxo Junior/Pixar - Luxo Junior (More commonly known as the Luxo Lamp) is in the attic of The Maitland House in the Beetlejuice World. * Minecraft - Gamer Kid uses a T-shirt with the Super Strength potion design from Minecraft. * Monty Python and the Holy Grail - The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog from Monty Python and the Holy Grail cameos in the level Riddle-earth. * Pokémon '' - In the cutscene after Once Upon A Time Machine in the West, X-PO will mention that the Foundation Elements are a "gotta-collect-'em-all" kind of thing which is a play on the slogan of the Pokémon series '''Gotta Catch 'Em All. * '''''Red Dwarf - In the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them level A Walk In The Park, there is a TARDIS area which takes you to inside the DNA ship from Red Dwarf. * SEGA Genesis/Mega Drive - A SEGA Mega Drive appears through one of the portals after Sonic's fight against the Sonic robots. * Shaun of the Dead - In the Mission: Impossible level, after rescuing Benji Dunn, he suggests he should "grab a cup of tea and wait for all this to blow over," a line from the film Shaun of the Dead. Simon Pegg, who plays Benji, wrote and starred in the film. * Shaun the Sheep - In the Mission: Impossible World, a wind-up sheep used by Eugene Kittridge resembles the character Shaun from Shaun the Sheep. * The Sixth Sense - The Quest from the Beetlejuice World, I Shoot Dead People, is a pun on the quote said by Cole Sear 'I see dead people' from the 1999 supernatural horror film. * Sonic X ''- The line "Gotta Go Fast", which is referenced in one of Sonic the Hedgehog's entrance quotes as well as Bubbles' and E.T.'s quotes when riding the Sonic Speedster originated from this anime. * ''Spinal Tap - In the level Ghostbusting! if you solve the X-Ray Vision puzzle at the Stonebrooke Theatre segment, it'll reveal a miniature Stonehenge model appearing in the center of the stage, referencing the Spinal Tap's song Stonehenge. * Super Friends - In The Fortress of Solitude level, various members of the Super Friends team appear as non-playable characters. * Super Mario Bros. - In the basement for the level Retro Wreckage, a portion of the theme song for Super Mario Bros. Underground can be heard. Gamer Kid's Invulnerability T-shirt resembles Mario's Super Star power-up when in use. * Sweeney Todd - In the Doctor Who World, a non-playable character often mentions about a pie shop that was once a barber shop, which is similar to the one in the musical and the Tim Burton film adaptation. * Taken - Unikitty tells Bad Cop she has "A particular set of skills" which is a reference to Taken since Liam Neeson, the actor for Bad Cop, said that quote in Taken. * The Beatles - In the Ghostbusters (2016) story, there's a billboard that reads "The Minifigs", which is in the same style as the Beatles logo. * The Flash - When using the TARDIS in the fifth level of the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack, Demiguise Double-Cross, you will travel to STAR Labs, the primary location for The Flash, a TV show from the CW. * The Flintstones - Bedrock appears as a TARDIS area in Meltdown at Sector 7-G. In addition, in the Ghostbusters (2016) Story Pack Level The Mercado Building, Abby Yates sticks out her feet from the Ecto-1 while parking, similar to how Fred Flintstone uses his feet to drive his car. * The Jetsons - The Jetson's family room appears as a TARDIS area in The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. * The Legend of Zelda '' - In Once Upon A Time Machine in the West, there are chickens that when attacked will attack back. This may be a reference to the Cuccos in the Zelda series that when attacked will summon a flock of Cuccos to attack the player. Gollum would say "too dangerous to go alone" upon being approached before starting the Cast it into the Fire! quest, which is the shortened quote from an unnamed old man in the first Zelda game. * ''The Matrix - Morpheus appears as a cameo in one of The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack cutscenes. * The Shining - Harley Quinn's line "Heeeeere's Harley!" is a reference to the famous quote "Heeeeere's Johnny!" from The Shining. * The Twilight Zone - Robin dramatically says there is something on the wing (Gremlins) in a cutscene in The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack while in black and white. This is a reference to the episode Nightmare at 20,000 feet where a passenger, Bob Wilson, thinks he sees a gremlin on the plane's wing. * Titanic - In the level The Phantom Zone, two skeletons are found standing on the bow of the Titanic with their arms out. The skeleton in front has long red hair and a brick-built heart quickly appears and breaks when the skeletons are hit. This is a reference to the 1997 James Cameron film Titanic in the scene when the film's leads, Jack and Rose, stand on the railing of the ship, pretending to fly. * Top Gun - In the Mission: Impossible level, Jim Phelps at the intro watches a tape with a clip of a character playing volleyball with a goose, referencing the volleyball scene from Top Gun, another film Tom Cruise stars in. * Toy Story - During the Prologue scene where Batman and Gandalf meet Wyldstyle in The LEGO Movie World, Batman starts arguing with the LEGO Movie Batman over who's the real Batman, which is a reference to Buzz Lightyear arguing with the Utility Belt Buzz over who's the real Buzz in Toy Story 2. * Wicked - When the Wicked Witch first appears Wyldstyle mentions her "defying gravity." This is a reference to the song Defying Gravity from the Broadway musical Wicked. * Yogi Bear - In the E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial World, one character laments over the bears being obsessed with their picnic foods, similar to how Yogi loves eating from picnic baskets. * Zero Wing - The name of the All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us story level is a reference to an infamous translation error and Internet Meme in the game Zero Wing. Trivia * Most of the franchises in Year 1 are from LEGO's catalog of play-themes, licensed (movies/TV) or otherwise. Rejected and discontinued themes, such as Portal 2, The Wizard of Oz, Midway Arcade, Mission: Impossible, Harry Potter, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. are exclusive to the game. ** However it should be noted that Portal 2, The Goonies, and The Wizard of Oz had pitched LEGO Ideas sets known as Thinking With Portals, The Goonies 30th Anniversary - The Inferno and The Road to Oz respectively that were noteworthy for their success with fans, but ultimately turned down by the LEGO Group in the end. ** Midway Arcade, however, wasn't inspired by any theme, and was instead inspired by the team's desire to introduce the games to a younger generation, thanks to Warner Bros.' purchase of Midway, which gave them full access to all of their IPs, and although Mortal Kombat was considered to be included as part of the theme, it was eventually dropped due to age concerns, due to the game's focus on blood and gore. ** In Year 2 however, with the exception of Ghostbusters (2016), Harry Potter, Adventure Time, The LEGO Batman Movie and LEGO City: Undercover, most of the franchises included had no LEGO sets released or announced or a notable LEGO Ideas pitch prior to their releases. * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ghostbusters (2016), The LEGO Batman Movie and Teen Titans Go! are sub-themes of past franchises, being Harry Potter, Ghostbusters, The LEGO Movie, and DC Comics, respectively. Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Back to the Future Category:Portal Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby Doo Category:Jurassic World Category:Legends of Chima Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Doctor Who Category:Ninjago Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Adventure Time Category:Mission Impossible Category:Harry Potter Category:The A-Team Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gremlins Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Knight Rider Category:The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Beetlejuice Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2 Category:Miscellaneous Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Franchises Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Easter Eggs Category:Lists